The invention concerns a method of and an apparatus for in-mold decoration.
It is known for plastic injection moldings produced by injection molding to be decorated with a decorative layer in the injection molding process, wherein a so-called in-mold decoration film (IMD=in-mold decoration) is fitted into the injection molding tool and the decorative layer of the IMD film is transferred on to the surface of the injection molding over the full surface area. The IMD film is of a similar structure to a hot embossing film, wherein the decorative layer is arranged on a carrier film releasably, in particular by means of a release layer, and the decorative layer further has a heat-activatable adhesive layer portion. It is also known for so-called in-mold labelling or insert molding shaped parts to be inserted into injection molding molds. The IML shaped part (IML=in-mold labelling) is a decorated insert shaped part in which an insert part decorative layer is applied to a so-called backing film by thermal lamination and/or hot embossing and/or printing. The IML shaped part can be preshaped in a deep drawing process and then be cut out or stamped out. The IML shaped part according to the invention can either be a flat insert part (in-mold labelling) or an insert part which is three-dimensionally shaped or preformed relative to a reference plane (insert molding).